nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Luigi/gallery
Artwork Luigi - Mario Bros.png|''Mario Bros.'' artwork File:LuigiSMB2NES.png|''Super Mario Bros. 2'' artwork MarioBrosPlayingNintendo.jpg|Nintendo Power illustration of Mario and Luigi playing Dr. Mario File:Smas-smb3_Luigi2.png|''Super Mario World'' artwork Lostlevels.jpg|''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels'' artwork Luigi SSB.gif|''Super Smash Bros.'' artwork File:Luigi's Mansion - Character Artwork - Luigi 02.png|''Luigi's Mansion'' artwork Luigi Artwork - Super Mario 64 DS.png|''Super Mario 64 DS'' artwork Luigi-jumping NSMB.jpg|''New Super Mario Bros.'' artwork Jumping Luigi Artwork - New Super Mario Bros.png|''New Super Mario Bros.'' artwork Luigi_NSMBW.png|''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' artwork Luigi jumping.png|''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' artwork Yellow Yoshi and Luigi Artwork - New Super Mario Bros. Wii.png|''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' artwork Luigi and Propeller Toad Artwork - New Super Mario Bros. Wii.png|''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' artwork WiiU LuigiU char01.png|''New Super Luigi U'' artwork Luigi Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|''Super Mario 3D World'' artwork Luigi Artwork - Mario Hoops 3-on-3.png|''Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' artwork DDR Mario Mix Luigi.png|''Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix'' artwork File:Luigi_Artwork_-_Mario_Party_7.png|''Mario Party 7'' artwork File:MK64_Luigi.png|''Mario Kart 64'' artwork MKDS Luigi.png|''Mario Kart DS'' artwork MKDS Poltergust4000.png|''Mario Kart DS'' artwork WiiU MarioKart8 char02.png|''Mario Kart 8'' artwork Superstar Baseball Luigi.png|''Mario Superstar Baseball'' LuigiMSC.jpg|''Mario Strikers Charged'' artwork OWG-2.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' artwork Luigi Smack.jpg|''Mario Party 3'' artwork MP5 Luigi.png|''Mario Party 5'' artwork MP8 Luigi.png|''Mario Party 8'' artwork Luigi Brawl.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' artwork MTO Luigi Icon.png|''Mario Tennis Open'' artwork MGWT Luigi.png|''Mario Golf: World Tour'' artwork Luigi SSBU.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U'' artwork MP10 Luigi.png|''Mario Party 10'' artwork Dr Luigi MC.png|''Dr. Mario: Miracle Cure'' artwork Luigi - Mario Tennis Ultra Smash.png|''Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash'' artwork MPSR Luigi.png|''Mario Party: Star Rush'' portrait Luigi (Mario Sports Superstars).png|''Mario Sports Superstars'' artwork ML3-9.jpg|Mario throwing Luigi in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story MandLDreamTeam Luigi01.png|''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team'' artwork MandLDreamTeam Luigi02.png|''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team'' artwork M&L PaperJam Luigi.png|''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'' artwork M+RKB Luigi.png|''Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle'' artwork Luigi - RabbidsKingdomBattle.png|''Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle'' artwork Luigi n Rabbid - RabbidsKingdomBattle.png|''Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle'' artwork of Luigi and Rabbid Luigi MRKB Luigi Portrait.png|''Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle'' portrait Luigi in Mario Party 100.png SMO_Art_-_Luigi.png|Super Mario Odyssey artwork Super Smash Bros. Ultimate - Character Art - Luigi.png|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Luigi in Super Mario Party.png|''Super Mario Party'' artwork. Luigi's Mansion - Character Artwork - Luigi 01.png|Luigi's Mansion artwork (3DS) Super Mario Maker 2 - Mario & Luigi artwork 2 - Luigi.png|''Super Mario Maker 2'' LM3 Luigi.png|''Luigi's Mansion 3'' In the Paper Mario series Paper Luigi.png Paper Luigi 2.png Paper Luigi - Idle.png Mr. L Artwork - Super Paper Mario.png|''Super Paper Mario'' artwork of Mr. L. Sprites File:Small Luigi Sprite - Super Mario Bros.png|''Super Mario Bros.'' File:Luigi Sprite (Super Mario Kart).png|''Super Mario Kart'' File:Luigi Sprite (Superstar Saga).png|''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' File:Luigi (Partners in Time).png|''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' ezgif-6-1f941a9fbacd.gif|Luigi (Battle) Dream Team oie_1121837F8L6OHyF.gif|Luigi (Battle) Bowser's Inside Story 3ds ezgif-6-592c041a455d.gif|Luigi Walking (Battle) Dream Team Images File:SMA brothers.jpg File:Ddrsuperhard.jpg File:Luigis Mansion (NA).jpg File:Luigi Melee.jpg File:MarioBrosArcade.jpg File:Green Missile.jpg File:Luigi attack Brawl.jpg File:Luigi attack King Dedede.jpg File:Luigi Brawl pose.jpg File:Luigi Diddy Kong coin.jpg File:Luigi Diddy Kong fly.jpg File:Luigi Diddy Kong funny.jpg File:Luigi Peach Brawl.jpg File:Luigi Super Jump Punch.jpg File:Mario Luigi Brawl.jpg File:Negativezone.jpg Luigi2013Chicago2.jpg Luigi2013Chicago3.jpg Luigi2013Chicago4.jpg Luigi2013Chicago5.jpg Luigi2013Chicago6.jpg Luigi2013Chicago8.jpg Luigi2013Chicago9.jpg Luigi2013Chicago11.jpg You_didn't_tell_me_you_were_bringing_a_secret_weapon,_Luigi.jpg Luigicartoon.png|"That's Mama Luigi to you, Mario!" Luigi_pointing_his_index_finger.jpg Mario and luigi by user15432-dah2kxk.jpg|Luigi along with his brother Mario. Luigi poltergust 5000 by user15432-dcai7jm.jpg|Luigi using his Poltergust 5000 as his new Final Smash. Screenshotter--MarioPowerTennisAllCharactersTrophyCelebrationsCLEARAUDIOHIGHQUALITY-2’59”.png Screenshotter--MarioPowerTennisAllCharactersTrophyCelebrationsCLEARAUDIOHIGHQUALITY-2’56”.png Diddy Kong & Luigi.png Mario Power Tennis Koopa, Luigi, Diddy, mario.png 81krSQXFG9L. SX268 .jpg Amiibo Amiibo - SSB - Luigi.png|Super Smash Bros. Luigi's Amiibo Amiibo - SM - Luigi.png|Super Mario Luigi's Amiibo Amiibo - SSB - Luigi - Box.png Amiibo - SM - Luigi - Box.png Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries